


we fell in love in october

by raccoonguts (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates - first or otherwise, F/F, Meeting the Parents, Tanabata Festival, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raccoonguts
Summary: that's why i love fall. looking at the stars, admiring from afar.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Reader, Misaki Hana/Reader, Nametsu Mai/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaka Mika/Reader, Yukie Shirofuku/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. h. yachi

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from quotev. no homophobia or i will shoot you.
> 
> there was a lack of wlw reader inserts for haikyuu so this useless lesbian took it into her own hands

♡ _hitoka yachi_ ♡

* * *

The air was stuffy, and you could already feel the makeup dripping off your face from the amount of sweat you knew was settling beneath your foundation. A door close by opened and you felt goosebumps rise against your spine. You regretted wearing the dress with a lowered back. But soon enough, another drink was placed in your empty hand, and the cold was forgotten.  
  
Before leaving to go to college, your mother had drilled it in your head that college parties were a BAD IDEA (yes, her text messages were written in caps lock), ut you couldn't help but ignore them. After all, you were a 20 year old woman; there was nothing your mother could say that would change your mind about alcohol.  
  
From the corner of the room, you heard some muffled conversation. Normally you would not care. You might not be 100% sober right now, but there was no way that you forget your manners about eavesdropping. However one of the voices sounded young and wet, like the owner was about to cry. The other voice did not seem phased by this at all.  
  
"Hey, don't worry. You can trust me; I wouldn't let anything happen to such a cute little girl."  
  
 _That_ got your attention.  
  
You turned to the voices, not at all surprised to see a small blonde-haired girl shrinking against the wall under the man's gaze. You scowled, your teeth clenching in anger. The girl was obviously uncomfortable with the interaction, and the man either didn't realise or didn't care. Basing your judgement on the way he grinned predatorily, you were inclined to believe the latter. Placing your drink on the closest surface and turning on your heel (a little too fast for your tipsy stomach, which dropped with the movement), you headed towards the two, looking and feeling incredibly pissed off.  
  
The blonde girl winced, shaking her head a little. "N-No, I'm here with some friends. Ah, I should probably go find them..."  
  
She made a move to leave, but the man grabbed her wrist. "I'm sure they won't mind if I steal you away for a minute."  
  
"Hey!" You barked, making the male drop the blonde's wrist. You looked around him to the girl and titled your head accusatorily in his direction. "Is he bothering you?"  
  
The blonde nodded frantically, so you turned your full attention to the male. "I just wanted to give a cute girl a good night, is that such an issue?"  
  
"Yes," You answered bluntly. You glanced back to the blonde girl. "Want to hang out with me until you find your friends?"  
  
With another frantic nod, the blonde stepped closer to you and you, ignoring the male whining about the circumstances, took the girl though the crowded room to a quieter corner, where you stopped. The blonde girl sighed thankfully, a shaky hand held against her chest. She looks up at you and laughs softly.  
  
"Thank you," She said bashfully. "I was really scared back there."  
  
You offered her a tiny smile, holding out your hand. "It's really not a problem. I'm (f/n)."  
  
"Yachi-" She seemed flustered that you had given her your first name right off the bat. "Um. Hitoka."  
  
"What a pretty name," You said smoothly, giving her a larger, but extremely soft, smile. "Where are your friends anyway? Want me to help you find them?"  
  
Yachi shuffled from one foot to another. "They kinda... disappeared once we got here. They got too excited with their first college party."  
  
A light lit up your gaze. "Ah, so you're a first year? Are you going to drink?"

She played around with the hem of her dress. "I don't know. It's kinda overwhelming, right here."

You understood. Your own first party, while you were underage, was still extremely overwhelming. Well, that gave you plans for the rest of your night. No more drinking; this cute girl needed someone right now, and you were going to be her someone. You pulled out your phone and extended it to Yachi, deciding to just bite the bullet and say it.  
  
"Can I have your number? I want to take you out on a date. A real one, when I'm one hundred percent sober and we can go to a cafe and I can buy you a coffee."  
  
Yachi's cheeks were bright pink, and you hurried to correct yourself. "Ah, you can say no. We have just met each other, after all, and you just got cornered by some dumb guy, but you're cute, and defintely deserve a real date."  
  
The other girl took your phone, face burning, and nodded her head. You laughed warmly.  
  
You really hit gold with her, huh?


	2. h. misaki

♡ _hana misaki_ ♡

* * *

A groan from your girlfriend was all you needed to bring your attention from the homework you were doing right to her. The brunette sat on the opposite side of the table to you, her head against the cool wood. You giggled softly, glossed lips pressed closely together. You put your pen down and reach out a hand to rest on Hana's head.  
  
"What's wrong Hana?" You asked softly. Hana lifted her head from the table, looking comically tired.  
  
"The volleyball team is going to be the death of me," She groaned, her head lolling and slamming against the table once again. You giggled once more. She could be very dramatic sometimes.  
  
You moved your homework out of the way, ready to hear her vent and complain. "Okay. You can tell me what they're doing now."  
  
Another groan dragged through her while she lifted her head once more. Her short bangs were messy, sticking up from all the movement. You resisted the urge to fix them, knowing that once you touched her that your homework would be completely forgotten in favour of a wild make out session.   
  
"First of all, Futamata tried saving a ball with his foot again, so he fell directly Izaka again and Runa-chan almost started _crying_ because Tsuchiyu and Numajiri collided and there was _so much blood_ because Numajiri's nose wouldn't stop bleeding," Hana groaned. "And I tried to tell them that they need to start taking practice seriously and guess what! They refused to listen to me!"  
  
"Aw, Hana-chan," You cooed. "You had a really hard day."  
  
She nodded in agreement. "I did! Gosh, sometimes I can't wait until I graduate and never have to manage the Johzenji team ever again."  
  
You gave her a little smile. You knew she didn't truly feel that way; she really did like the volleyball team. Hana was not the type of girl to stick with something she wasn't totally into. No matter how much she complained, she did truly care about the team and their performance. She'd feel terrible if they lost a match and she hadn't done everything in her power to make them work to the best of their ability.   
  
You shuffled around the table until you were seated right next to your girlfriend. Screw it; cuddling with your girlfriend was way better than doing homework and if you failed, then that was just the price you had to pay. You wrapped your arms around the girl and rested your head against her shoulder.  
  
"How about I come with you next time you have practice?" You suggested. Hana relaxed, her cheek on the top of your head.  
  
"You wouldn't mind?" She asked. She always made sure you were fine with your decisions before you went through with them. She was the best girl you had ever dated.  
  
"Not at all," You sat up and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Because if you get upset or frustrated, then you can just come to me and give me a hug! And I will not let you go until you're all better."  
  
It was a suggestion that she was already excited for. The boys regularly brought girlfriends to the practices to watch, and she was elated to bring you. Finally, she'd have some leverage over her underclassman! And she definitely had the cutest girlfriend out of all of them (no bias there at all).   
  
Hana kissed you in response. "Yeah? Then do you want to come by on Tuesday? I'll make sure that we aren't there for too long after practice ends, and I'll make one of the boys clean up instead of doing it myself."  
  
"Aren't they supposed to clean up?" You asked, surprised. Hana sighed.  
  
"It's quicker when I just do it myself. They'd get distracted by a butterfly flying past."  
  
You giggled, embracing Hana back into a hug. "Yeah, I'll come by on Tuesday. And if we're there late, so what? It's just more time I get to spend with you."


	3. m. yamaka

♡ _mika yamaka_ ♡

* * *

"Mika-chan!"  
  
With a bright grin spread across your face, you dashed towards your friend. She turned at the sound of her voice, her own smile breaking out on her glossed lips. She was beginning to smile more. Her breakup with that dumb volleyball guy had taken a toll on her. Even thinking about him made you want to scream in complete anger.  
  
"Hi (f/n)-chan," She greeted warmly. You had the urge to leap forward and kiss her right on the lips, confessing your love for your best friend right there and then. You wouldn't, of course. She had only broken up with Daishō only two weeks ago. You'd tell her how you felt when she was ready.  
  
Your fingers curled around the straps of your bag. "Are you ready to go?" You asked.  
  
Every Wednesday afternoon, the two of you would hang around the nearby shopping district, ducking inside stores and buying little knick-knacks neither of you had any use for. Then, afterwards, you'd go to a cafe. You always ordered something knowing full well you wouldn't eat it all. Sometimes it was cake, sometimes a milkshake, but you'd offer it to Mika and she'd take a sip of your drink or push her fork through the plush confectionary and for a minute you could pretend she was your girlfriend instead of Daishō's.  
  
Mika nodded, holding out a hand for you to take and offering you a wide smile. "Let's go."  
  
Following the girl through the stores, you only had the urge to tell her that you loved her. She'd ask you a question, hold up a glittery barette against her hair to see if they suited her, and you had to hold yourself back from saying _I love you_.  
  
"(f/n)-chan." Mika said suddenly, studying a t-shirt intensely. You lifted your own head from a close-by rack.  
  


"Yeah, Mika?"  
  


Her cheeks were slightly flushed; she had a tendency to do that when she was upset. That immediately worried you. Her fingers tapped the back of her phone case.   
  
"Is it," She paused, licking her lips nervously. "Is it bad that I miss Suguru? That I wish I never broke up with him?"  
  
You faltered. How do you answer that question?  
  
Turning back to the rack you were looking at, you answered her question briskly, unable to conceal your dissatisfaction. "Well, it's normal to feel sad after a breakup. But you know how I feel about Daishō - I think he was wrong for you. He was horrible and he kept blowing off your dates for stupid volleyball practice."  
  
You knew that what you said was rude, totally unsympathetic and incredibly uncalled for. Sure, you didn't like the guy, but Mika still obviously did. You turned back, disgusted in yourself when you saw Mika's brown eyes glassy with tears. "Sorry Mika. I just think that you deserve so much better than Daishō."  
  
Mika lifted her head. Her fingers tightened around her phone. Her eyes watched you, large and doe-like, waiting for you to continue.  
  
"You deserve someone who won't wait on you to make the decisions on what to do on a date, who won't tell you that a dumb school club is more important than your relationship," You had to stop for a moment, afraid that your voice would crack and all the emotion inside you would just fall out of your lips like it was nothing. "Mika-chan, you're so pretty, and totally funny and smart. It sucks that Daishō couldn't see what he was missing, I know, but you don't have to settle for him.  
  
"Mika, you deserve so much better."  
  
She shifted from one foot to the other, still toying uneasily with her phone. "I know, but he was really nice and sweet. You didn't see him when we went out. I... I think I do really want him back."  
  
You felt your heart drop into your stomach. You loved Mika; you had since your first year of high school. And Mika didn't love you back. You could at least see her happy. You wanted to see her warm, blooming smile again.  
  
Taking a step closer to Mika, you held her shoulders firmly, making her hold eye contact. "The Nationals are coming up, aren't they? Nohebi is playing tomorrow."  
  
Her eyes lit up with understanding. "Oh, yes. I'll go, and I'll tell Suguru I'm sorry."  
  
She gave up a big smile, and you couldn't help but return it, no matter how hard it was.  
  
"Thanks (f/n). You're the best friend in the world."  
  
You swallowed back the lump in your throat. "Thank you Mika. That means a lot."


	4. a. haiba

♡ _alisa haiba_ ♡

* * *

"No, no, no, _no!_ "   
  
Your loud yell rang through the empty house as you desperately pawed through your closet to find something, anything, that you could wear. This was going to be your first time meeting Alisa's parents, and you just had to land a good impression. Your relationship was starting to get serious, and while that had initially meant nothing to Alisa herself, your mind instantly went into overdrive at the thought of you and your girlfriend seriously _seriously_ dating. Just the regular reaction of _oh god we're going to get married and have three kids and a cat and I can't do all that without meeting her parents first!_  
  
You definitely were not freaking out over this.  
  
Alisa always wore these perfect clothes. Long blouses and wide leg pants, sweaters and skirts and berets or these adorable vintage printed shirts with denim jeans. You, however, wore whatever you picked out first when you stuck your hand into the mess that was your wardrobe. Among your worst fashion disasters was the flared jeans and that hideous concert shirt. You had worn that one to college. To _college_.  
  
Because of your poor fashion sense, you just knew you had to someone overcome that in, what... 25 minutes?!  
  
With a yelp, you began to dig through your closet faster, the clothes you pulled out piling up behind you. Underneath the pile of clothes, you vaguely heard the distinct beeping of your phone. It was faint, and there was the possibility of it being only your imagination, but regardless you paused your search for the perfect outfit in favour of digging through your discarded pile for your phone.  
  
The caller ID stared back at you once you had successfully pulled the phone out. _lev-kun_. The cat emojis you had plastered next to his name were laughing at you.  
  
Answering the call, you flicked the loudspeaker option and put your phone beside you.  
  
"Hi Lev-kun!"   
  
"Hey (f/n)-san!"   
  
"Lev," you asked, opening up the folded shirt in your hands and cringing at the faded panda graphic on the front. "What do you think I should wear tonight?"  
  
You heard his interest fall at the question and he hadn't even said a thing yet.  
  
"I don't know, what you usually wear? You'll look nice, (f/n)-san. Alisa likes your clothes. She stole all your wildflower printed shirts."  
  
"That's where my collection of flower shirts went!" You weren't annoyed; Alisa probably looked extremely cute in them. "But that's besides the point. I want to know what your _parents_ want me to wear. Do you know?"  
  
You heard shuffling on Lev's end. "Uh, no? Listen, I called to let you know that Alisa was on her way to pick you up."  
  
"And you didn't think to _lead_ with that?!" Shrieking, your desperate bid to find suitable clothes continued at twice the speed.  
  
"It's not my fault you dress like a crackhead," Lev mumbled. Raising his voice again, he continued. "She'll be there soon. Our parents really won't care what you wear to dinner. It's just our house."  
  
You picked up the phone and held the speaker close to your mouth. "That's it; I'm never offering to buy you ice cream after matches ever again."  
  
Lev gasped, knowing by the tone of your voice that it wasn't a bluff. "Hey, wait-"  
  
You hung up.  
  
With the added pressure of Alisa's arrival (not to mention the fact that you still had to do your hair) you grabbed the first skirt and shirt you could find and hoped it looked good.  
  
You stared at your reflection. The shirt was black, with an extremely childish graphic of a cat with a witches hat sitting atop a mushroom. You sighed and tucked it into your brown skirt. Oh well. At least the colours looked good together. You hurried to do your makeup, tucking your hair behind your ear, and you finished just in time for the doorbell. You gave a sigh of relief, grabbed your faded denim jacket, and headed to the door. Alisa greeted you, her eyes lighting up with excitement upon seeing you, and pressed a kiss to your lips. Her lips were warm, and her peach flavoured lip gloss lifted your spirits.  
  
"Come on, (f/n)-chan! We have a dinner to get to!" She slipped her hand into yours, giving it a squeeze. "I think you look really pretty tonight."  
  
In response, you gave her a goofy smile. You hoped her parents would think the same.


	5. m. nametsu

♡ _mai nametsu_ ♡

* * *

According to the Date Tech volleyball team, going to a festival was the most romantic thing Mai could do. Luckily for her, Tanabata festivities were springing up. Even more luckily, you had readily agreed to go with her.  
  
You and Mai were still rather new in your relationship, having dated for a mere three months. You, although naturally rather timid and quiet, found yourself freaking out over the prospect of joining Mai on Tanabata. The two of you had been on dates before, that wasn't the issue. It's mostly that this time it was in public. Crowds scared you on a regular basis, but being with someone was extroverted and outgoing as Mai was surely making the situation feel worse.  
  
Mai was donned in a beautiful blue yukata. You felt odd and misshaped in your own pink yukata, despite Mai's sweet promises that you looked beautiful. Mai gripped your left hand, her hold solid as to not accidentally loose you in the crowd.  
  
"Oh, (f/n)-chan, shall we write our wishes first?"  
  
Unsure of what to say, you nodded. Mai pulled you along through the crowd. You were as nervous as ever.  
  
In your hands sat the tanzaku paper; the yellow strip blank and bare as you struggled to think of what to wish for. Mai was eagerly writing hers, and knowing your girlfriend she had definitely thought of this beforehand. You pondered your options. Usually during Tanabata, as you rarely had a specific wish in mind, your mother would suggest luck or prosperity. Your brother regularly wished to pass his exams, so he was no help. You turned to Mai, looking sheepishly at your toes.  
  
"Uh, Mai? I, um, don't know what to wish for," You finally looked back up to see your girlfriend smiling warmly.  
  
"Don't worry! I never know what to wish for. What is it that you really want?"  
  
You shrugged, thinking hard on what to wish for. A dog, perhaps? Maybe divine intervention would finally convince your mother to get you and your brother a pet.  
  
Mai gently bumped her arm against yours. She grinned shyly. "Don't worry about what it is. I wished for the volleyball team to win and go to nationals!"  
  
You thought again for a moment and then scribbled your wish on the paper. You turned it so Mai couldn't see; if she saw what you were writing, you'd throw the whole thing out in embarrassment before you had a chance to finish it.  
  
Mai, however, read your wish as it was hung on the bamboo tree.   
  
_I want to have a wonderful evening with my girlfriend._  
  
She turned to face you. Your cheeks were bright red. She leaned towards you and pressed a kiss to your warm cheek. "I'll make sure your wish comes true tonight!"  
  
Before you could do anything to respond, Mai grabbed your hand and began to hurry through the crowd once more. "(f/n)-chan! Let me win you a fish!"  
  
Behind her, Mai could hear your stammering response, promising to win _her_ a goldfish in return, and decided that, for once, the volleyball team was right.


	6. y. shirofuku

♡ yukie shirofuku ♡

 _[y/n]_  
yukie… :(

 _[yukie]_  
what is it???

 _[y/n]_  
i made a mistake :(

Yukie stared down at her phone, curiously tipping her head. What could you possibly have done that was a mistake? You were good at school, good at cooking, there was no way you'd have crashed a car because you didn't even own one. Yukie stood there, trying to think harder and harder until her head hurt, but was still drawing a blank. Her phone buzzed in her hand, and she looked down just to see another text from you.

 _[y/n]_  
pls dont get mad when u get home :(

She sighed, pocketing her phone again and giving her study group an apologetic smile. "Sorry to cut this short, but I've got to go. My girlfriend is being weird."

One of her study partners waved her away dismissively. "It's fine Shirofuku-san, we've practically finished anyway."

Yukie gathered her things, nodding her head at them, and said her farewells before hurrying home.

Both of you lived close to the university, renting an apartment from a relative of yours who was pretty well off and gave you a good deal on rent. It wasn't very big, but enough room for the two of you. It was nice and cozy; you had repeated told Yukie that you had enjoyed how close the two of you lived.

She fumbled with the keys, attempting to unlock the door, and the first thing she noticed was the sweet scent of food being cooked. You were leaning over the oven, pulling something out. She hummed a greeting, and you jumped, almost dropping the pan. Noticing who it was, you smiled widely. "Ah! Yukie, you're home! I made your favourite for dinner. Oh, and a cake for afterwards."

You were the cook out of the two of them, so it wasn't unusual for you to cook dinner. There were, like, a million different dishes sitting cramped on your tiny table. You normally wouldn't cook that much.

"(f/n), what mistake did you make?" Yukie said at length, trying not to get swayed too heavily by the food sitting and waiting for you. You laughed sheepishly.

"Ah, please don't get upset when I tell you-"

A loud, indignant squawk came from the bedroom where your two pet cockatiels lived. You panicked and almost dropped the cake tin. Yukie watched, beyond confused, as you hurried to the room, attempting to soothe whatever was going on in there. Curious, Yukie followed, and was met with you desperately trying to juggle three small kittens while you simultaneously tried to calm down the birds.

"Uh, surprise?" You said to your girlfriend after the animals had settled. Yukie blinked.

"What? Why do you have kittens?"

You, continuing to juggle the kittens, carried out the small animals and shut the bedroom door to allow the birds their privacy again. "Ah, someone at work had bought some kittens but couldn't look after them anymore so I said we'd take them."

Yukie stayed quiet, watching you gently place the kittens on the floor. They instantly began to play amongst each other. They seemed to be mixed breeds; one white, and two a mix of white and grey. They were cute, Yukie couldn't lie.

"I don't know if we can look after them (f/n). We already have the birds. I love the birds! What if the kittens scare the birds to death?"

You sat down on the ground, lifting one of the grey kittens into your hands. "I promise I won't let the cats near the birds. It'll be fine! Yukie, please don't make me take them back. Akiyama-san said she can't look after them anymore, and if they go to a shelter they might be split up!"

Yukie sat next to you. The white kitten gazed up at her, mewling pitifully at her. Her heart instantly melted, and judging by the look on your face, you could see that she was relenting too.

"Fine, we can keep them. But they're going to be your responsibility, okay?"

You lifted the kitten to your lips and kissed its tiny head, then putting it down to kiss Yukie on the cheek. "Of course! Thanks Yukie! You're the best!"


End file.
